


Hello（又名Sam五次忽略了Dean的电话，一次他没有）

by CDForJ2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam Winchester at Stanford
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDForJ2/pseuds/CDForJ2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>斯坦福时期。不能完全算HE的HE。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello（又名Sam五次忽略了Dean的电话，一次他没有）

Title：Hello（又名Sam五次忽略了Dean的电话，一次他没有）  
CP：Sam/Dean  
Rating：PG-13  
Warning：OOC！斯坦福时期。不能完全算HE的HE。

第一次Sam忽略Dean的电话  
John狠狠地摔门离去的那一刹那Dean恨不得把手伸进自己胸膛挖出那颗疲惫的心脏给他们看，他真的不知道还有什么方法可以让他这辈子最亲的两个人能够停下那无休止的争吵。这些年来他就像一片烤熟的培根一样被John和Sam两块面包夹在中间任人宰割，每一次他都要花很长时间跟Sam说好久才能让他那倔强的弟弟给他那更犟的父亲认错，即便并不是每次错在Sam。  
可是这一次他没有选择他的父亲，当然那并不代表他对Sam的选择不生气，他是有点儿生气Sam竟然要离开他们去上大学，可是他更生气的是Sam并没有提前和他商量甚至从来没有告诉过他。  
“去上大学，这是一件好事，至少我在和别的猎人喝酒的时候可以向他们吹嘘我有个书呆子弟弟，哈？”Dean笑着拍拍他兄弟的肩膀，“去收拾收拾东西吧，明天一早我送你去车站，爸爸现在肯定还在生气，所以我不能直接离开他然后开车送你去了。“  
Sam长呼了一口气，肩膀瞬间沉了下来，完全没有了一分钟前和John吵架时的盛气凌人，哑着嗓子对Dean露出一个难看的笑容，“谢谢你，Dean。”  
那一晚两个人谁也没有睡着，背对着彼此躺在相隔不到一米的床上，各怀心事。  
John一整晚都没有回来。第二天一大早两个人就出门了，去往车站的路途并不算远，可是他们似乎走了一个世纪，清晨的阳光暖暖地洒在俩人身上，谁也没有打破这份平静，周围的一切仿佛都是静止的，只有他们的重叠的脚步声和呼吸声。直到大巴车开到站台，Dean才转过头来把手里的背包递给Sam，他似乎已经很久没有这么细致地看过他的兄弟了，以至于都没有注意到这个混蛋小子竟然悄悄地长得和他一样高了。  
“呃......”或许是一大早起来没有喝水的缘故，Dean的声音沙哑得像抽了一整夜的烟，“到学校换了新号码之后给我打电话。”  
“好。”  
Dean从口袋里掏出一小叠钱塞到Sam手里，“这里有六七百美元吧，你到学校钱不够的话给我打电话我再打钱给你。”  
“你哪来这么多现金？”  
“前段时间打零工挣来的，还有在酒吧打牌打台球赢来的，还有些是从爸爸外套里找到的，他不会介意的。”  
Sam攥紧手里的钱插进裤子口袋，“你不用担心我Dean，学校有奖学金的。”  
司机站在车门处四处张望着催促还没有上车的人，Dean给Sam理了理衣服的兜帽，手指却停留在了Sam的胸膛，“对不起Sammy。”  
Sam诧异着Dean莫名其妙的一句道歉，还没来得及问出口的句子被Dean的嘴唇在了喉咙，他的哥哥正在吻他。  
Sam捏着钱的手在口袋里不由自主地攥得更紧，他哥哥的嘴唇正覆在他的嘴唇上，这个认知让他不知所措，他是不是应该做些什么？比如推开他的哥哥？或者扣住Dean的后脑勺用力回吻他？然而最终他什么也没做，只是像个木头人一样呆呆地站在那里，甚至还大睁着眼睛。  
Dean并没有更深入的动作，只是在他的唇上斯磨了很久直到司机再次不耐烦的催促才放开他，Dean笑着拨弄他凌乱的刘海，“果真还是个小处男。快走吧，记得把新号码告诉我。”Sam对这一连串的动作一脸茫然，没有等到张嘴发问就被Dean推上了车。  
许是因为头一晚的失眠，又或是透过车窗洒在脸上的阳光，Sam上车后很快就睡着了，甚至还做了个梦，他不记得梦的其他细节，除了那个软软的温柔的亲吻。  
到了学校后Sam根本没有时间去想他和Dean和John之间乱七八糟的事情就忙着办入学手续、入住手续等等一系列的事，一直到晚上十一点多才一头栽倒在床上。快要睡着的时候猛然想起Dean交代过的事，Sam从裤兜里摸索出新买的手机卡安在手机上，他有些犹豫该不该打电话，在经历了早晨那个奇异的吻之后他真的需要时间和空间好好消化一下。最后他只是编辑了一条短信发给Dean：我的新号码。  
Dean刚从酒吧回来，John默默地坐在沙发上看着电视，实际上他的注意力完全没有在电视上，因为屏幕已经在那个愚蠢的电视抢购节目上停留很久了。Dean无意戳穿他的父亲，转身进了浴室，正擦着头发的时候手机屏幕亮了一下，拿起手机只看到简单的几个单词，甚至连署名也没有，但是他知道那是Sam。按下了回拨键，可是迟迟没有等到接通的声音，电话那头的Sam不知道该做什么，他一点儿也不想接这个电话，但是他也不想直接挂断让Dean伤心。直到电话里传来Sam录好的留言提示，Dean才开始说话：“嗨Sam，学校里一切都还好吧？有事就给我打电话。呃....就这样吧，就是打过来确定一下是你，晚安。”  
Sam趴在被窝里一遍又一遍听着他哥的留言，试图从那简短的两句话里听出那个吻的含义，可是他真的不是心理专家，第一次他竟然一点儿也读不懂他的哥哥。

第二次Sam忽略Dean的电话  
这是第一次Sam不用担心下周转学离开而可以全身心地投入到校园生活中，第一次他觉得可以试着交一些朋友，一些长久的不用过了两周就因为转学而再也见不到的朋友。为了拿到全额奖学金支付学费和生活费他每天都很认真地学习，幸运的是他有个聪明的头脑，所以学习对他来说还是小菜一碟。他交了很多还不错的朋友，也收到了一些认识或不认识的女生的情书，他在斯坦福的校园里过着没有鬼魂的风平浪静的生活，直到圣诞节前夕，不平静的平安夜。  
等到Sam从他参加的第一个真正意义上的圣诞派对上回到寝室的时候已经临近零点了，玩得太嗨的他累得不想洗澡直接瘫在了床上，就在这时屏幕上亮起了Dean的名字。这是他进入斯坦福后Dean给他打的第二个电话，这期间他们没有任何交流，甚至连短信也没有一条。就在他瞎想的时候，电话铃声断了，又过了很久，久到他快要睡着的时候收到了Dean的留言。  
“嘿Sammy！”Dean的声音听起来像是喝醉了，“今天是平安夜诶，我猜你应该在什么大学派对上吧，说不定怀里还搂着两个姑娘。”Sam不禁笑了，他的哥哥永远没个正型。  
“我一个人坐在沙发上喝着酒看着电视，实际上我根本不知道电视上播的是啥，我现在已经看人有重影了，爸爸一个人去解决一个什么和鬼魂有关的案子了，我没办法跟去，因为上周在一次猎魔中受了伤，其实是很简单的活儿但是不知道怎么就搞了个骨折。“Sam急得正要吼过去才想起来他只是在听Dean的留言，握紧拳头继续听着Dean醉醺醺的句子，“所以我现在不能开车不能猎魔，最要命的是都不能上床......”  
接下来是长久的沉默，Sam还以为结束了但是看手机显示留言还有一分多钟，正纳闷时手机里传来了Dean的声音：“我知道你现在可能因为那个吻而怪我，你可能认为我疯了，也许我真的是疯了，要不然怎么会亲吻自己的亲弟弟呢？可是如果时间倒退，我依然会那么做的Sam。因为在那一刻我的脑子里有个声音在告诉我‘吻他，或许这是最后一次你们这般亲近了’，所以我吻了你，对不起Sammy，你可以怪我恨我，但是求你别不理我。”  
有那么一瞬间Sam以为他哥在哭，因为他的声音听起来那么无助那么卑微。  
“我很想你，Sammy......过零点了呢，Merry Christmas。”  
合上手机，一滴眼泪滴顺着脸颊滴落到枕头上，他这辈子最了解的就是他哥，这是第一次他从Dean的口气里听出了卑微，这一丝卑微让他的心脏抽搐。Dean是那个可以拿任何事开玩笑的人，Sam曾经以为或许有一天他会等到Dean跟他说那不过是个愚蠢的玩笑，然而电话里的留言告诉他这是认真的。他一定对Dean也有别样的情感吧，否则怎么会流泪呢？  
那晚他再一次失眠了，凌晨三点的时候给Dean回了一条短信：我永远都不会恨你的，照顾好自己赶快好起来吧。

第三次Sam忽略Dean的电话  
在那之后Dean的心情稍稍有了好转，虽然他还是摸不准Sam对他到底是怎样的态度，可是至少Sam并没有恨他。心情一旦开始变得明媚，伤也就好得快了许多，一个月之后Dean又迫不及待地跟着John去佛罗里达猎魔了。Sam进入大学的第一个假期完全被给小孩子当家教和在餐厅打工填满了，难得在不上课的时候还能把每一天过得这么充实，虽然少了些乐趣和刺激，可是他依然心存感激。  
他永远都不会忘记那一天，Dean的23岁生日，实际上在Winchester家里从来没有“生日”这一说，至少从他记事起就从来没有体会过什么叫生日派对。当你问起John他第一次杀掉一个鬼魂的时间，他一定会毫不犹豫地说出那个答案。当你问起Dean记忆最深刻的一次性爱经历时，他绝对会非常生动地给你描述那无与伦比的高潮。可是当你跟他们谈到他们生日的时候，从他们嘴里听到的也只有简单的一句“So what？”  
也许是进入大学的这半年时间让Sam挑过几个生日礼物之后突然变得对这个时间敏感了起来。从1月24日那天早晨开始Sam就想着要怎样给Dean表示一下，显然送生日礼物是不实际的，天知道Dean和John会在哪个鸟不拉屎的地方猎魔，即便知道了也不能保证他们会呆到礼物平安寄过去，更何况Sam也确实不知道该送什么礼物。这也是头一次Dean生日的时候他不在身边，在发生了这些事之后要想拿起电话装作什么事都没有说一句生日快乐，对他来说真的比登天还难。  
Sam犹豫了一天，还是只在最后五分钟的时候给Dean发了一条短信：Happy Birthday，Bro！  
然而在Dean收到这条信息的时候他正忙着不让那个该死的鬼魂把掐断他的脖子，等到他和John解决了那个鬼魂带着一身的泥土回到旅馆才记起看短信的时候已经凌晨两点了。  
“怎么？你刚收到了今天餐厅的那个姑娘的短信吗？”John看着坐在床上傻笑着的儿子忍不住问道。  
“哈？”Dean一瞬间的诧异过后立刻反应过来连忙收敛了笑容，“呃...是Sam的，他说了生日快乐。”  
“今天是你的生日？”  
“实际上应该是昨天，不过我都已经不记得了。你应该和他通个电话什么的，问问他最近怎么样聊聊天什么的。”  
“我非常确定最后会以我们大吵一架结尾的，何况如果他有事的话你一定会告诉我的。”  
Dean轻笑一声表示赞同，在John洗澡的时候他还是忍不住拨通了Sam的电话，不出意外地和之前一样转入了语音信箱。  
“嘿Sam，我猜你现在应该睡了，我只是打电话过来跟你说一声谢谢。我和爸爸刚解决了一个鬼魂，爸爸虽然嘴上不说但是他早就接受了你去上大学的事，所以你好好上学吧，我会照顾好爸爸的。晚安Sammy。”

第四次Sam忽略Dean的电话  
在情人节这天Sam Winchester竟然拒绝了他一进校就成为朋友的Jessica的表白，更不用说Jessica满足他一切对女朋友的要求，甚至还超出了标准。他们有共同的话题，他们经常一起上课、吃饭、去图书馆，所有人都以为他们会在一起，包括他自己，可是他却拒绝了，而Sam的惊讶程度不亚于其他的任何一个人。Sam无法解释为什么在Jessica说喜欢他的时候眼前却出现了Dean和那个吻，不可否认的是他很喜欢Jessica，可是他还没有准备好去迎接一段将来会和他很亲近甚至会超过和Dean的关系。  
也许这世界上真的有心灵感应这一说，在他为没办法把Dean从脑子里赶走而苦恼时又收到了Dean的电话，像之前的三次一样依然没有接听等待语音信息。  
“嘿Sam，情人节快乐！爸爸去Bobby那里查资料了，我一个人呆在旅馆里看着免费的porn，不幸的是这姑娘长得实在是提不起我的性欲...我不知道你有没有找到喜欢的女孩子，如果有的话就恭喜你。还有，我很想你Sammy...你什么时候才能接一次我的电话呢？我想听听你的声音，虽然你的声音没我好听哈哈...就这样吧，晚安Sammy。”  
除了拒绝Jessica，Sam又做了一件让他想不通的事，他在听了留言之后给Dean回复了一条足以改变两个人现有状态的信息：想听我的声音就来看我。  
Dean在这之前的23年里从来都没有像现在这么慌乱过，揉了揉眼睛反反复复看了好几次确定不是在做梦才匆忙地穿上衣服出了门，幸运的是John去Bobby家的时候并没有开走车子。好在他所处的地方距离Sam并不算太远，John总是刻意挑选一些发生在加州或者加州周边的案子，虽然他从来不说可是Dean心里一清二楚。  
毕竟Winchester家的男人最擅长的除了猎魔还有口是心非。  
虽然距离不远，Dean也已经尽可能地开到了最大速度，可是抵达斯坦福门口的时候已经是第二天清晨，他没有给Sam打电话，进了学校一路打听没费太多功夫就拿到了Sam在学校附近租住的公寓的地址。没有停下来上厕所，也没有吃早餐，马不停歇地直接驱车来到了Sam的门口。  
一向早起的Sam尽管前一晚辗转反侧很晚才入睡，但是这个习惯却依然没有改变。从他出生起，萦绕在耳边的声音不断变化，或是John从温柔地叫他Sammy到愤怒地让他滚，或是Dean从恶作剧地嘲笑到忧伤地在深夜说想他，又或是从枪声到学校的上课铃声。他们总在不停地变化，唯一有一个声音亘古不变，那就是那辆67Chevy Impala的引擎声。小时候和Dean一起坐在沙发上等待着窗外由远及近的引擎声带着John一起回来，后来他一个人躺在床上期待着John和Dean一起平安无事地回来，虽然他们每次都会回来，可很少能做到安然无恙。窗外突然靠近的他一辈子都不会忘记的引擎声像魔法一样冻住了他刷牙的动作。  
熄火，关车门。  
Sam随手扔掉牙刷冲出了浴室，在Dean的拳头距离门板还有不到十公分的时候打开了房门。他肯定Dean会来，可是没想过会这么快。  
“嘿Sammy！”还是那一头金色的毛刺刺头发，还是那个嘴角上斜弧度最完美的笑容，还是那双臻绿色的眸子，还是那个他这辈子最想依靠的人。  
“嘿Dean。呃...我刚才听到了Impala的声音。”  
“很高兴再次听到你的声音Sam。”Dean此前紧张了那么久的情绪在这一刻全都放松了，歪头示意Sam，“你嘴角的泡沫......”  
“嗯？”Sam呆呆地伸手去抹，这才意识到嘴角还带着牙膏沫，“我刚才正在刷牙，你先进来吧。”  
Sam的屋子不算大，一个人住刚好，干净整齐的床铺和摆满书的课桌让Dean意识到他的弟弟已经脱离了他们被机油和枪支覆盖的生活。Sam原本打算带Dean在他们学校附近转转，吃一次不是路边快餐店的食物，可是还没等他提起Dean就接到了John的电话。  
“爸爸说他找到了一个案子让我现在赶过去，所以.......”  
“不能再多呆一会儿吗？我以为你连夜赶过来是因为想听听我的声音，听了这两句就够了吗？”Sam的声音里带着他自己都没有察觉到的不舍。  
“我当然愿意再多呆一会儿，可是爸爸需要我Sam。”Dean情不自禁地语气里多了一丝急躁，第一次他的脑袋里有一个声音小声地告诉他违反爸爸的命令，就这一次。  
“那你走吧。”Sam紧抿着嘴唇为Dean打开了门，伸出手做出了一个送客的动作。  
“Sam......”Dean盯着Sam的脸，内心期待着对方能抬起头对上他的眼睛，这样就可以知道他有多么迫不得已，可是他的兄弟远比他以为的更要倔强。  
Dean无奈地走到门口侧过脸来朝着Sam，“我还能再次听到你的声音吗？”  
这句话终是让Sam不忍心抬起了头，他想跟Dean说只要他想随时都可以听到，他想跟Dean保证以后绝对不再不接他的电话，可是看到Dean那双绿色眸子的时候，突然发现他的语言太过贫乏根本表达不了他的心情，所以他扣住Dean的脖子吻上了那张漂亮的嘴唇。  
事情变得太突然，上一秒他还在担心Sam会不会生他的气继续不接他的电话，这一秒他的嘴唇却被对方吻得发红，他从来不知道一直被他嘲笑的处男小弟弟吻技竟然这么好。在Dean张开嘴接受Sam舌头的时候事情突然变得有些不可控，Sam把Dean抵在门框上舌头在他的嘴巴里粗暴地掠过每一寸口腔内壁，牙膏的薄荷味清香在两人的唇齿间流连。Dean不自觉地把Sam拉向自己的时候他们甚至都没有来得及关门，他们就这样在Sam的公寓门前旁若无人地亲吻，Sam不在乎此刻会不会有认识的人从他的门前经过，他只想把自己揉进Dean身体一刻也不要分开。  
当Sam冰凉的手指刚刚触及到Dean腰侧皮肤的时候，John的电话在Dean的裤兜里不停叫嚣着，最终Dean还是用力推开了Sam接通了电话，“嗯，好，我尽快到。”  
John的电话让两个人都冷静了许多，Dean不停地搓着手机盖，“我得尽快赶过去了，爸爸在催我。”  
“嗯。”Sam点点头没说什么。  
“你没有生气吧？”  
“没有。”Sam憋出一个笑容推着Dean的肩膀向Impala走去，“你快去帮爸爸吧，等你们搞定这个案子之后再给我打电话吧，这一次我会接的。”  
Dean还没插上嘴就被推进了驾驶座，“好吧，再见Sam。”  
Sam再一次听着Impala的引擎声慢慢变小最后消失。

Sam第五次忽略Dean的电话  
接下来的一段时间里Dean都跟着John不停地在各个小镇中辗转，连续几周几乎没有一天能闲下来，偶尔有几个小时的闲暇时间也都在争分夺秒地补充睡眠。Sam也继续过着不紧不慢的生活，每天都会想起Dean和那个吻，看手机的次数频繁得就像个热恋中等待男朋友电话的小姑娘。  
Sam再一次收到Dean的消息是在两个月之后了，可当他已经不再拒绝接Dean的电话的时候却偏偏因为一些客观原因错过了。Dean打过来的时候Sam正坐在教室里参加一场考试，手机设置了静音模式安静地躺在裤兜里。  
“不是说会接我电话的吗？”Dean拨打过去迟迟没有接通郁闷地挂掉了电话猛灌了一口酒，“所以上次只是随口说说应付我的吗？Sam你个混蛋！”  
Sam交了试卷之后习惯性地掏出手机查看，看到有一个Dean的未接来电眼睛瞬间明亮了起来，想了想他回复了信息：刚刚在考试，等会儿还有一场考试要参加，你和爸爸闲下来了？  
原本还在为Sam不接电话而生闷气的Dean在看到信息的瞬间之前所有的阴霾全部一扫而空，快速地在手机上敲打：是的，爸爸去Bobby家了，我跟他说还想在镇上多留一天，他以为我是要勾搭我们刚救下的女孩就同意了。所以我想如果你有时间的话我可以今天去找你，晚上就能到。  
Sam笑着回复：好啊，我这场考试结束后就没有事了。  
他微笑着把手机装回了裤兜，摆好钢笔等待着第二场考试。  
一对亲兄弟之间见一次面搞得就像一对儿处于异地恋的情侣。虽然他们谁都没有说出口，可是彼此都知道有一些东西悄悄地改变了。

第六次Sam终于接听了Dean的电话  
Sam从小到大参加了无数次考试，从来没有一次像今天这样笑着答完每一道题，之前可能不一定能解出来的题目突然也都变得简单了许多。现在俨然一副热恋中小媳妇的样子如果被Dean知道他一定会被笑话死的。  
Sam从考场出来就直接一路小跑回到了公寓，连Jessica问他考得怎么样都懒得回答。19岁的Sam对待这次见面就像人生中的第一次约会一般认真，他用了一个小时的时间收拾屋子，半个小时的时间洗澡换上干净的衬衫牛仔裤，他还特意又刷了一次牙刮了胡子，虽然这两件事早晨都做过了。  
晚上八点的时候，Sam准备好了一切坐在床上时不时翻看着手机默默地等着Dean的出现。直到九点三十四分的时候终于等来了Dean的电话，铃声刚想了一声Sam就按了接听键，笑着打趣道：“怎么？你迷路了吗？”  
“你好，请问你是Sam吗？”可是从听筒传来的不是Dean的声音而是一个陌生的女声。  
Sam一下子从床上站了起来，这些年Winchester家的教育让他有了颇高的警惕性，“你是谁？”  
“我是加州大学旧金山分校附属医院的医生，这个手机的主人出了车祸刚送进来，我看到他车里有好几个名字不同的ID，没办法确认的他的身份，你是他手机里的最近联系人第一个，所以我才给你打电话希望你能联系他的家属尽快过来一下。”  
“车祸？你在开玩笑对吧？这一定是他给你钱让你打这个电话的是吗？现在我要说这个玩笑一点儿也不好笑好吗？你最好说实话，不然我会宰了你！”Sam宁愿自己双耳失聪，这样他就可以不用听这个愚蠢的恶作剧。  
“对不起先生，我也希望这不是真的，请问你是他的家属吗？如果不是请尽快联系他的家属过来。”  
“我是他的弟弟，他现在怎么样？”  
“他刚推进手术室，现在情况还不了解，但是他推进来的时候已经失血过多昏迷了，所以请你们赶紧过来。”  
“好，我马上到。”Sam挂了电话没有穿外套直接跟邻居借了一辆车速度开到最快向旧金山区飞驰。握着方向盘的双手冰冷得像石头，他死死地抓着方向盘只为了克制住身体不停的颤抖。  
小时候他也经常一个人等在狭小的旅馆房间里默默祈祷着John和Dean都能安全回来，那时的心情和现在比起来差太多了。近几年跟着一起猎魔也见惯了各种生离死别，他们也活过了一次又一次的猎魔行动，可这是第一次他这么害怕，从脚尖泛上头顶的恐惧覆盖了他的全身。  
被路灯覆上一层暖黄色的车身连闯了好几个红绿灯终于到了医院门口，Sam跌跌撞撞地从车上下来一路询问才终于到了手术室门前。手术室的大门紧闭着，仿佛一道不可逾越的屏障隔开了他和Dean。深夜的医院显得比白天空荡了许多，走廊里时不时地有人过来从饮水机接杯水，还有几个打扫卫生的工作人员一遍又一遍从Sam眼前走过。墙上的钟表滴答滴答地一圈又一圈地转，时间从来没有像此刻这样难熬。  
“叮！”手术室的灯暗了，门被推开。  
Sam冲上去拉住医生的袖子就问道：“他怎么样？”  
“对不起......他送来的时候已经失血过多了，而且颅内失血缺氧......”  
“不......”Sam呢喃着推开了医生和护士冲进了手术室，浓烈的血腥味和酒精味无不提醒着他Dean刚刚经历了什么。  
他的哥哥安静地躺在床上，身上随处可见大大小小已经被缝合的伤口，Sam趴在床前覆上Dean的脸颊，轻声念着他的名字：“Dean...Dean...我就知道你这个白痴会迷路，所以我来接你了Dean......”  
眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地滴在Dean的额头上，他握住Dean渐渐凉下去的手，“这一次我接了你的电话，可是为什么打给我的却不是你......”

John和Bobby在第二天清晨赶到，办了所有的手续拖着已经疲惫不堪的Sam来到了墓地。Sam执意没有让John火化Dean的尸体，他们作为猎人当然知道这样做可能出现的后果，可是John第一次看到那样忧伤的一双眼睛，纵然有千万个不应该，可是他这一次做不到拒绝他的小儿子。  
“Dean为什么会出现在那儿？”  
“来找我。”  
“他之前也找过你吗？”  
“这是第二次。”  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
Sam转过头来盯着John的眼睛，有那么一瞬间他几乎就要脱口而出“因为我亲了他”，在良久的沉默之后最后也只是转回头看着Dean的墓碑飘出一句：“我累了。”就转身离开了。

Sam没多作停留就回了斯坦福，脖子上挂着在医院里从Dean身上取下的项链，那是他送给Dean的第一个真正意义上的礼物，十多年来Dean从不曾取下过那条项链，如果在他死后他的鬼魂会附着在某个物体上，那一定就是这条项链。  
一个月后。  
Sam刚裹上毛巾站在镜子前擦拭着刚洗过还滴着水的头发，突然一阵寒气袭来，Sam用毛巾抹了一把被雾气覆盖而变得模糊的镜子，终于看到了那个他日思夜想的人，他对着镜子微笑。  
“Hello，Dean。”

 

FIN  
2015.12.31


End file.
